


Día 19 - Desnudos

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, ligero contenido hetero, menciones de homofobía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Cuando eran niños todo era más fácil, cuando no les atraía el cuerpo de otro chico, cuando nadaban desnudos en el río.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 19 - Desnudos.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Angst. Contenido hetero. Prejuicios. Homofobía.
> 
> Resumen: Cuando eran niños todo era más fácil, cuando no les atraía el cuerpo de otro chico, cuando nadaban desnudos en el río.
> 
> Palabras: 665.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 19 «nadando desnudos».

Los niños encontraron un río. Era un día caluroso de verano, no lo pensaron dos veces antes de arrojarse al agua, la falta de traje de baño no era problema y simplemente se desnudaron, eran sólo unos niños, los mejores amigos, no pensaban en el pudor.

Escenas así se repitieron varias veces, no sólo ese verano, pero luego de un tiempo empezaron a tener más consciencia del cuerpo ajeno y a desarrollar interés. Uno lo tomó sin darle demasiada importancia, tomándolo como lo que era, pero el otro se sintió cohibido, su crianza lo había predispuesto a rechazar aquello. Y las visitas al río se terminaron.

Pero al seguir creciendo y a pesar de la ropa la atracción no cesó sino que aumento, Makoto no decía nada, Haru sentía su rechazo y terminó resignándose.

Seguían siendo mejores amigos, los mejores, a pesar de ese secreto que gritaba entre ellos.

Haru terminó buscando quien cubriera sus necesidades.

Makoto rabiaba en silencio y usaba una máscara femenina que le rompía el corazón a Haru.

Pero invariablemente la necesidad que tenían por el otro, la atracción de la que no querían hablar, se encargaba de tensar y aflojar la cuerda que los ataba, nunca hasta romperla y nunca lo bastante cerca, sólo lo suficiente para arruinar su relación de turno, sólo lo suficiente para tranquilizar sus celos, sólo lo suficiente para nada.

Sin embargo la cuerda, aunque no se rompía sí se desgastaba y el corazón roto y remendado de Haru le exigió una solución. Para Makoto hubo un ultimátum, una verdad enmudecida durante años que gritó, una verdad que murió por la cobardía con que fue rechazada, una cobardía que terminó de matar al corazón de Haru y una distancia física que por más que estiraba no lograba romper la cuerda.

Makoto trató de hacer lo que debía, lo que decían que era correcto, pero había un vacío helado en su alma que no se lo permitía, uno formado por las lágrimas de Haru.

Un día volvió al bosque y al río y al destino del que nunca debió desviarse.

Fue el mismo destino quien guió los pasos de Haru al mismo sitio con el tiempo suficiente como para que Makoto pudiera ver a escondidas como se desnudaba y entraba al río, igual que cuando eran niños y al mismo tiempo completamente diferente.

El cuerpo que se prohibió a sí mismo era demasiada tentación, los pies de Makoto, ansiosos y anhelantes como el resto de su cuerpo lo obligaron a salir de su escondite y acercarse al río, sus manos lo desnudaron mientras sus ojos no querían apartarse de esa visión ni de esos ojos azules que le descubrieron.

Haru le esperó sin moverse, como un animal indefenso esperando a que el depredador se decida a irse o a atacar. Makoto entró al agua recuperando algo de raciocinio con el frío contacto, titubeó estando a centímetros de su anhelo.

Las manos de Haru en las suyas lo llevaron más adentro, fue un contacto superficial y mundano pero el calor que tanto había extrañado y que sólo ellas podían darle le alteraron hasta la última fibra de su ser. Dejó a su cuerpo en libertad y cuando sus brazos aprisionaron al cuerpo ajeno sintió por primera vez que estaba donde debía estar.

Conforme sus manos y sus bocas exploraban el cuerpo ajeno fue como si el universo recuperara el andar correcto, todo estaba bien, no había preocupación sólo la libertad de amarse como debía ser y sólo el río y el bosque fueron testigos de cómo se reclamaron.

Tanto que esperaron y tanto que anhelaron hicieron del acto algo primitivo y salvaje, mordieron y arañaron buscando sentirse más. Terminaron exhaustos a la orilla del río, adoloridos pero satisfechos, con una pregunta bailando entre ellos esperando a arruinar el momento. Pero Makoto no iba a permitirlo, no ahora, no habiendo probado ya las placenteras mieles de su verdadero amor, había sido un cobarde durante demasiado tiempo, ya no más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
